Explosiones
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: La primera fue en una declaracion, la segunda fue durante una borrachera y la tercera fue cuando admitio por completo sus sentimientos dirigidos a Katsuki Bakugou, aquella chica que había cambiando con el paso del tiempo...


**Explosiones.**

 **One-shot.**

Una explosión tras otras, Izuku observo como Katsuki se movía rápidamente esquivando los golpes, su largo cabello se movía igual al compás parecía saber dónde atacar con precisión fue hasta que regreso a ese presente, estaban en una batalla contra unos villanos que atacaban el lugar y como héroes profesionales habían llegado en el momento exacto, ambos desafiantes dieron comienzo a ese enfrentamiento donde fueron capturándolos pocos a poco.

Probablemente, él sentía esa repentina idea de querer entablar una plática con la chica porque llevaban meses sin verse pero algo dentro de él le decía que se detuviera, tal vez era ese pequeña conciencia que le decía no hacerlo porque recordó días antes de graduarse, ella se le había declarado tenía el cabello un poco más corto y ese día se veía realmente adorable pero algo dentro de él dijo, _"No puedes, tú ya tienes novia"_ y era verdad ocultando todo detrás de sus compañeros de clase, amigos y otras personas.

Midoriya Izuku tenía novia, no era nada más y nada menos que Ochako Uraraka, no podía hacerle cruel cosa de aceptar sentimientos que tampoco correspondía, entonces pensó en las tantas veces que sentía ese inconfundible sentimiento al estar cerca de Katsuki, el verla sonreír y reír con sus ideas, el que se volviera menos agresiva y más cariñosa, cayendo en cuenta que a eso se debían sus cambios, porque lo quería.

— ¡Kyaaaaa! Es la hermosa y sexy heroína ¡NYTRO ACE! —gritaron varios chicos observando a los héroes que habían terminado su deber

—Aquí el noticiero, joven héroe Deku ¿Qué siente al trabajar con el héroe numero dos? ¿Qué piensa que es una chica? —Fue una reportera que llego hasta donde estaba Deku

—Señorita Nytro Ace, ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedara? —otro reportero llego hasta Katsuki incomodándola

—Yo… serán por dos meses más

—Tomara el curso de héroes nómadas y no volverá de nuevo a la ciudad o piensa volver después de ese curso

—No puedo decir más —contesto Katsuki caminando a otro lado

Un click hizo ruido dentro de Izuku, escucho que ella se quedaría dos meses y sabía de ese curso, todos los de su clase la habían rechazado a excepción de Katsuki y eso es lo que quería descubrir, ¿Por qué se iba a ese curso? Eran seis años, apenas iban en la cumbre para ser héroes igual de conocidos por el mundo, llevaban tan siquiera unos cuantos meses emprendiendo este nuevo reto y ella había tomado esa decisión.

—Deku-san, ¿Por qué no tomaron el curso igual que Nytro Ace? —pregunto otro reportero ahora rodeándolo a él

—Porque ese curso es de seis años —contesto Izuku volteando a ver a todos lados

—Entonces, nadie quiere irse seis años lejos de la ciudad —cuestiono otro reportero anotando algo en su libreta

—No, solamente pensamos que es demasiado duro para tomar algo que durara seis años

—Oigan, podrían dejar que me lleve al héroe Deku tiene muchos pendientes y necesita regresar a su agencia, —comento Katsuki tomando del brazo a Izuku y sonriendo gentilmente a los reporteros —no quiero que se meta en problemas con sus superiores o también con su novia la heroína Uravity

— ¡No hay problema! —contestaron todos los reporteros dispersándose

—Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, nos vemos Deku —susurro Katsuki soltando el brazo de Izuku y caminando entre la multitud

Él tenía miedo de hablar con ella pero fue ella la que le hablo, algo raro dentro de él hacía que sintiera ganas de agarrar su mano y llamarla para que aunque sea le pidiera su número de celular, si su suerte era grande también un día donde pudieran salir a un bar para conversar tranquilamente pero posiblemente eso no se cumpliría, ella andaba cambiando demasiado y volviéndose popular, se volvía una persona que no conocía.

Una chica nueva, dulce, amable y servicial era como dirían las revistas que tenía Ochako en su oficina _"La heroína que cautivara corazones", "Heroína explosiva pero igual simpática", "Linda pero peligrosa"_ y un sinfín de títulos de las revistas que había aprendido sus títulos, ser chica y también la numero dos había hecho que se volviera popular haciendo que algunas de las heroínas fueran olvidadas centrándose solo en ella. Incluso su mamá tenía algunas revistas, no podía negarlo quería hablar con ella como meses atrás, su amistad reconstruida se había ido por el caño cuando él había rechazado su declaración y finalmente termino diciendo una que otra cosa.

Aquello había hecho que Katsuki llorara, la culpa la sintió después cuando Kirishima le dijo que las palabras no se iban a olvidar fácilmente o cuando incluso Iida cuestiono si había sido bueno que Ochako y él hubieran ocultado su relación de dos años junto eso de haber sido un poco cruel con Katsuki, cuestiono cada momento arrepintiéndose de que esa amistad que se había formado con una gran reconciliación se fuera por el caño en un solo rato.

—Deku, llamo Kirishima dijo que invita a todos a una reunión que harán mañana para despedir a Katsuki —dijo Ochako observando a Izuku —bueno también si no quieres no vamos, aunque Todokori, Iida, Momo y los demás si irán

—Iremos…

—Entonces, mañana a las ocho en el bar de siempre —finalizo Ochako caminando a su oficina —por cierto vi el reportaje, Katsuki es demasiado amable ahora

—Ehhh, supongo que sí ha cambiado…

Admitirlo era algo que Izuku sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, Katsuki poco a poco conforme los años fue cambiando su carácter haciendo que la clase sintiera esa agradable armonía de estar todos conviviendo sin ningún problema, por aquello harían una reunión antes de tiempo para que se prepararan mentalmente sabiendo que Katsuki se iría a ese curso, una decisión que tomo y muy precipitada que espanto a sus padres cuando llegaron a saber hasta su mamá parecía preocupada.

Nunca llego a saber exactamente de que trataba ese curso, ninguno realmente lo sabía solamente los que aceptaban llegaban a saber todo el plan de aquel curso, fue suficiente para que Izuku se preocupara pero no podía impedir nada solamente escuchar en silencio como algunos se sentían sorprendidos de la decisión de Katsuki.

…

Ambos se encontraban en una situación incómoda, Katsuki había quedado encima de Izuku con su ropa echa un desastre, sabían que si daban otro paso más esto no iba a terminar en tratados simples sino algo más pero estaban ebrios a más no poder, sus partes íntimas andaban rosándose y con un simple movimiento Izuku atrapo por las muñecas a Katsuki haciendo que quedara encima de ella, sintiendo sus respiraciones el uno del otro haciendo que Izuku se inclinara unos centímetros iniciando un beso lento, tortuoso y delicioso para ambos.

Sus prendas fueron desapareciendo, el alcohol andaba desapareciendo pero ambos no querían parar, algo provocaba que se quedaran juntos siguiendo mientras se prometían cosas en silencio, los besos, las caricias y los pequeños susurros entre ambos hacían que eso se volviera único pero sabían que para la mañana siguiente, ese sentimiento que tenían ambos pero uno no quería admitirlo simplemente disfrutarían de esa pequeña explosión de sentimientos.

Los gemidos, los abrazos, las caricias fueron lo que hubo en ese cuarto durante esas horas. Para la mañana siguiente Izuku despertaba con dolor de cabeza y sintiendo ese delgado cuerpo cerca de él, observo atentamente alrededor ese no era su cuarto o mejor dicho no era un lugar que conocía, dirigió la vista a aquella chica que conocía perfectamente y se alarmo preocupado dándose cuenta que había sucedido la noche anterior.

—No te preocupes, no fue nada —dijo Katsuki tapándose con las sabanas —solo la borrachera y un poco de sexo…

—Kacchan…

—Dime Katsuki, el Kacchan está de más —contesto Katsuki caminando al baño —si quieres te puedes ir, yo aún necesito arreglarme

—Espera, ¿Por qué?

—Porque simplemente no puedo decir nada más, ¿Qué quieres que diga? Hace mucho tiempo dije lo que siento pero aún asi… tú preferiste a alguien más, no puedo decir que seamos amigos y me llames Kacchan asi porque asi… aún recuerdo lo que me terminaste diciendo y no puedo superarlo asi que no preguntes ¿Por qué? Porque yo tampoco lo se…

Ese día, Izuku lo tenía grabado en su cabeza fue como algo que no podía borrar, la había visto llorar como aquel día pero esta vez las palabras que quería decir nunca salieron, en vez de eso salió de aquella habitación sin decir nada y sintiendo que algo dejaba atrás, sintiendo un vació demasiado grande.

…

El tiempo había pasado, Izuku era un héroe muy reconocido y sobre todo estaba comprometido con la heroína Uravity habían pasado seis años desde que no volvió a saber de Katsuki, Kirishima decía que posiblemente ella se encontraba por terminar su curso de héroe nómada, Kaminari nunca hablo más con él por una extraña razón, Todokori guardaba silencio al igual que Iida respecto a su compromiso.

Fue aquella tarde de verano, iba camino a una misión que surgió al este de la ciudad cuando se encontró de camino a la misma persona de hace seis años, la heroína que varios esperaban ver de regreso que corría igual que el en dirección a ese lugar al lado iba Kirishima que al parecer parecía divertido de ver a Katsuki.

La batalla fue rápida, ella había avanzado demasiado y su entrenamiento era notorio algo dentro de Izuku le hablaba para que fuera e intentara entablar una conversación con ella pero fue Kirishima que se detuvo y rodeo con un brazo el cuello de Izuku.

—Hombre, dile a Ochako y a los de tu agencia que los vemos esta noche en nuestra casa que haremos una fiesta de bienvenida para Katsuki, —dijo Kirishima sonriendo —ella anda misteriosa y queremos saber que oculta entre tú y yo tampoco sabe que andas comprometido

—Les diré a todos que vayan

— ¡Kyaaaaaa! ¡Nytro Ace! ¡Está más hermosa! ¡NYTRO ACE! —exclamaron varios ciudadanos admirados de ver de nuevo a la heroína

—Ohhh hombre, Katsuki ha llamado mucho la atención cuando llego y déjame decirte que también como digo anda misteriosa, —susurro Kirishima negando con la cabeza —esta chica es más amable y cariñosa

—Enserio, ¿Qué sucedió?

—No lo sé, algo cambio cuando fue a ese curso y hace que se vea demasiado bien —contesto Kirishima sonriendo —pero bueno, tengo que regresar a la agencia y a ver si Kaminari le saca la verdad a Katsuki

—Nos vemos

Al llegar a la agencia hablo con todos sus compañeros que permanecían en aquella agencia, algunos decían que irían otros dudaban en que decir o se sorprendían al saber lo que decía el héroe finalmente cediendo y queriendo ir también queriendo saber lo que había contado Izuku.

Ya en la tarde, todos estaban en la casa que era de Kirishima y Kaminari hace meses ambos se habían casado formando un lindo y acogedor hogar, Ochako caminaba de un lado a otro al igual que Kaminari que esperaba a que llegara Kirishima con Katsuki, ellos habían quedado en la agencia horas atrás pero ninguno llegaba, los demás estaban conversando y recordando viejos momentos. Izuku por su parte hablaba con Todokori sobre algunas cosas que andaban siendo implementadas en algunas agencias, fue cuando entonces escucho el sonido del timbre y Kaminari corriendo de inmediato abriendo fuertemente la puerta.

—Suki-chan, ¡Qué bueno! Por cierto, se tardaron demasiado —dijo Kaminari haciendo un puchero y abrazando a Katsuki —los demás están aquí, asi que pasa y vamos a saludarlos

—Llegamos tarde porque aquí la señorita presente, se tardó por lo menos tres horas en regresar y no se ha ¿Dónde fue?

—Bueno, tuve un contratiempo y me llamaron para que fuera a ver lo que sucedía, por eso me tarde —contesto Katsuki riendo nerviosa —y me iré un poco temprano por otro asunto…

—Ohhh claro, pero primero necesitas saludar a todos los demás diciendo ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

—Chicos, lamentamos llegar tarde pero estamos aquí —dijo Kirishima entrando a la sala —veo que si vinieron todos hasta eso me sorprende

—Tratándose de recordar nuestras aventuras en la academia, vale la pena venir a conversar un rato y reencontrarnos con otra compañera que se fue un largo tiempo —comento Momo sonriendo

—Pues, ya vez Suki-chan no hablaba demasiado, algunas veces ni se comunicaba durante mucho tiempo y nos tenía preocupados

—Tienes razón, ¿Qué tal fue ese curso? —dijo Ochako riendo nerviosa al escuchar las palabras de Kaminari

—El curso fue mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba y hablando de eso ocurrieron algunas cosas pero ahora cuéntenme de ustedes —comento Katsuki sonriendo

—Izuku y Ochako se van a casar —dijo Mineta serio

— ¡Felicidades! —exclamo Katsuki sonriendo —Creí que cuando llegara ustedes estarían casados probablemente

—Sabes la boda será en unos meses

—Ohhh, a ver si puedo asistir porque estaré nada más un tiempo en este lugar, después me llamaran para darme otro punto de establecimiento y ocuparme de algunos problemas que se originan hay

—Eso significa que no te quedaras mucho tiempo —curiosa Tsuyu observaba Katsuki

—Algo asi, sería mi nueva vida como héroe y ciertamente me parece emocionante

Lo que nadie sabía es que Katsuki al saber esa respuesta, su corazón había sido destrozado fuertemente pero tenía que fingir y ser fuerte ahora no se podía confiar de nada, todavía tenía que cuidar de dos pequeñas personitas que quería demasiado y eran su nuevo apoyo, aparte de haberse convertido en su inspiración para seguir logrando sus objetivos sin que nada le preocupara más que su bienestar.

Las horas entre charlas iba pasando tranquilamente, todos sonreían con las historias que contaba Katsuki sobre su travesía en misiones que solamente héroes nómadas realizaban fue cuando el celular de la chica había empezado a sonar asustando a dicha chica que observo el nombre de la persona que llamaba era demasiado temprano para que le llamara su madre, se levantó alterada pensando en algo peor.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto Katsuki preocupada

— _Los niños… desaparecieron y los busque con tu papá por toda la casa incluso por el vecindario pero no los encontramos_ —dijo su madre sollozando

—Voy de inmediato para haya, —contesto Katsuki colgando —lo siento pero me tengo que ir

—Suki-chan, ¿Dónde vas? Si todavía es demasiado temprano —dijo Kaminari preocupada —mejor te acompaño hasta la salida

—Gracias…

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —pregunto Kaminari a Katsuki que se encontraban en la puerta

—Nada… solamente tengo que irme, hablamos mañana —dijo Katsuki nerviosa —sabes te diré, mi mamá me llamo porque desaparecieron y bueno me voy

— ¿Desaparecieron? ¿Quiénes? Ehhh, Suki-chan… Tsk ya se fue

— ¿Qué dijo?

—Dijo desaparecieron y se fue corriendo, no entendí esa parte —comento Kaminari analizando la situación — ¿Quiénes desaparecieron?

—Tal vez su mascota —dijo Iida caminando —pero de todas formas si es algo importante iré a ayudarle

—Yo igual iré —comento Todokori suspirando —después de todo, esto es sospechoso

—Se fueron —susurro Ochako sorprendida

—Cuando regresen nos contaran —dijo Momo sentándose en el sofá bebiendo de su vaso

Nadie dijo nada más, continuaron conversando sobre algunas cosas y entre tantas no sabían que decir cuando de nuevo se cuestionaron sobre aquello que había dicho Katsuki. Por su parte ella corría a toda prisa hasta su casa, en ese momento Iida la alcanzo deteniendo su paso y poco después llego Todokori que observaron como ella intentaba avanzar.

—Espera, ¿Qué sucedió? —pregunto Iida calmándola

—Que parte de desaparecieron no entiend… upps, bueno les diré porque se atrevieron a seguirme y además de que le dije algo a Kaminari-chan antes de tiempo —sonriendo Katsuki movía sus dedos nerviosa

— ¿Qué es lo que dices? —curioso Todokori observo a Katsuki

—Mis hijos desaparecieron, ¿Algo más que quieran saber? —dijo Katsuki sonrojada —No diré quién es el padre de todas formas al encontrarlos se darán cuenta

— ¿Hijos? ¿Cómo?

—Después les explico, si me ayudaran por favor que sea rápido

Ambos asintieron y siguieron a la joven que corría más rápido gracias a su quirk, minutos después ayudando a buscar a unos niños perdidos, los encontraron sentados en un parque jugando en los columpios fue cuando ambos héroes se sorprendieron y miraron a Katsuki que corría a abrazar a sus pequeños, dos niños uno de cabellos verdes y otro de cabellos rubios, el de cabellos verdes tenía sus ojos color rojo y el de cabellos rubios tenía los ojos color verde.

—Bueno les presento a Ryu y Akira, niños ellos son Iida y Shouto son héroes como mamá… por cierto ¿Cómo explicaran su pequeña broma? —dijo Katsuki pasando de sonreír a parecer molesta —No vuelva a hacer eso, su abuela se asustó al no verlos en el cuarto

—Lo sentimos —contestaron ambos haciendo un ligero puchero

—Hablaremos mañana Katsuki, lleva a tus hijos a casa —comento Todokori arrastrando a Iida de regreso —y queremos saber toda la verdad

—Ehhh, claro… ¡Bien! ¿Quién quiere ir por un poco de pastel?

—Nosotros

—Pero, ¿Qué creen? Están castigados hasta nuevo aviso

—Hai…

…

Unas semanas después Izuku tuvo una visita de su mamá en su departamento, sonreía tranquila como siempre pero también parecía nerviosa había algo que sospechaba desde hace días, algunos ocultaban algo y no querían decir nada por temor a algo, ahora su mamá parecía igual que ellos pero también se mostraba demasiado preocupada.

—Sabes, Izuku quiero que me digas la verdad… ¿Sucedió algo entre tú y Katsuki-chan?

—No sé de qué me hablas mamá

—Bueno, sí tuvieron algo que ver o mejor dicho un pequeño noviazgo, relaciones sexuales o algo

— ¿A qué se debe esta pregunta? —curioso Izuku observaba fijamente a su mamá

—Primero contesta eso Izuku Midoriya

—La verdad fue hace seis años cuando en una borrachera tuvimos algo que ver pero nada más que sexo —contesto Izuku chasqueando la lengua — ¿Por qué me preguntas esto?

—Quiero que hables con ella, impidas que se vaya y nos aparte

—No te entiendo

—Izuku… ahhh, hace días ella fue a casa y entonces me presento a dos personitas muy especiales, esas personitas me habían dicho que querían quedarse aquí y no querían irse… el trabajo de Katsuki se va a volver más pesado y ellos no la verán demasiado

— ¿Quiénes?

—La respuesta te la diste hace rato, Izuku… cariño… esas personitas son tus hijos y has estado sin saber de ellos tienen cinco años, ambos les gusta el héroe número uno y aman mucho a su mamá

—Mamá… ¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?

—Ella está en un pequeño departamento al lado del nuestro, en una semana tiene que dar una respuesta de si se ira o no pero quiero que pienses bien las cosas, no quiero que la lastimes y mucho menos cometas un error… si la amas lo sabrás y si amas a Ochako igual, sabrás que hacer justo en el momento

Asintió fuertemente, su corazón sabía que sentía y no lo iba a negar como lo negó muchas veces antes, él quería a Katsuki pero no sabía qué hacer con lo planeado o eso divagaba su cabeza hasta que se dio cuenta que Ochako igual y posiblemente pensaba lo mismo cuando le envió aquel mensaje, entonces se apresuró para poder llegar o por lo menos hacer eso sin querer acobardarse a medio camino porque eso era lo que hacía cada vez que tenía una oportunidad de hablar bien con Katsuki, siempre se acobardaba interrumpiendo esa pequeña oportunidad.

Finalmente había llegado, toco la puerta e intento recuperar el aliento cuando abrieron la puerta se encontró con una imagen encantadora, Katsuki con un mandil mientras cargaba a un niño que parecía andar durmiendo, ella se sonrojo fuertemente y se hizo a un lado para que Izuku pasara quería pensar que andaba hay por alguna cosa que no fuera lo que ella no quería que sucediera.

—Katsuki… yo…

—Espera un momento, acostare a Akira y podemos hablar —contesto Katsuki caminando en dirección a una de las habitaciones

Fue entonces, cuando el corazón de ambos latía rápidamente y no sabían cómo reaccionar o que hacer, Katsuki regreso pero se sentía nerviosa por lo que llegara a ocurrir.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Vengo a decir si… podemos comenzar de nuevo, desde cero…

—No lo sé…

—Katsuki, yo… realmente lo lamento…

—Eso debiste haber dicho hace seis años…

—Igual, y meses atrás igual debí haberlo dicho pero me daba miedo… miedo a lo que sucedería más adelante… los villanos… los héroes y todas esas responsabilidades

—A mi igual me dio miedo en cierto momento pero…

—No fuiste como yo, lo sé y quiero pedirte disculpas por lo ocurrido… por lo que no pude hacer y respeto eso de ti, lograste ser fuerte más fuerte que yo, incluso veo que eres demasiado fuerte

—Izuku…

—Sabes, en estos momentos no me da miedo decírtelo pero no sé si a ti te guste saberlo…

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Te amo, te amé siempre pero no lo quería admitir por miedo a lo que sucediera a futuro y aun callándome sucedió esto… soy un cobarde

—Deku… yo…

Un pequeño silencio, ambos compartieron ese precioso momento uniendo sus labios, intentando reconciliar esos años perdidos.

* * *

 **Hola flanesitos, los dejo con un final abierto porque B| yolo XDD la verdad hasta hay lo quiero dejar :v se pueden imaginar lo demás y me dicen que tanto llegaron a imaginar Xd**

 **Nos vemos**


End file.
